


E is for Error

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/76967.html">Hammond Alphabet Soup</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Error

It wasn't yet the end of Hammond's first week in charge of the Stargate program, and he'd already made more gut decisions than he had in the past ten years. It was possible some of them, like allowing the alien Teal'c to remain on base, would prove fatal. He knew nothing about the man except that Colonel O'Neill thought he was trustworthy and highly motivated to help them, and that he had a gold tattoo on his forehead.

Allowing Colonel O'Neill anywhere near the Stargate could be a mistake. Hammond was positive that somehow--ironically, considering O'Neill's file--he had become a truly honorable man. Honorable men were dangerous, unpredictable, and ultimately uncontrollable. Hammond hoped he could win O'Neill's respect, and quickly, or he was in for a rough ride.

Then there were his two scientists, both of whom were more brilliant--and possibly crazy--than just about anyone else on the planet. One of them was head over heels in love with the 'gate itself and what it represented, and the other had a wife out there, somewhere, held prisoner in her own body--literally, one of the enemy.

Those were the people he was considering for the front lines.

He must be crazy. The president had even told him so.

Yet there was something that made sense about it all, something that made him pick _these_ four people. He'd built many teams over the years, and there was something special about the ones that worked--something that had nothing to do with complimentary areas of expertise.

He wasn't sure about any of them, least of all himself, but he'd made the decision, and only time could tell the consequences.


End file.
